


Leap Series 2: The Leap 2

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-21
Updated: 2003-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully takes a break from the X-Files and confesses her feelings for her partner to a friend.  Does absence make the heart grow fonder?





	Leap Series 2: The Leap 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Leap Series 2: The Leap II

## Leap Series 2: The Leap II

### by Donnilee
    
    
    TITLE:           The Leap II
    AUTHOR:          Donnilee
    RATING:          NC-17 
    CATEGORY:        MSR ROMANCE/ANGST
    

WARNING: Descriptive sex. Mind candy. Please, no one under 17. 

POSTING: ANYWHERE - But please make sure my name and e-mail address are on it and inform me by e-mail of the location. Thank you. 

SUMMARY: Scully takes a break from the X-Files and confesses her feelings for her partner to a friend. Does absence make the heart grow fonder? 

DISCLAIMER: Ho Hum - Well, none of the characters mentioned here belong to me. If they did, M/S would have been doing the horizontal mambo a long time ago, complete with all the angst and complications. No, unfortunately, they belong to surfer boy, Chris Carter and the folks at Ten Thirteen Productions. 

* * *

* * *

**THE LEAP II**

**PART II:1**

**SATURDAY EVENING**  
6:00 PM 

Scully emerged from the bathroom, looking like a vision. Instead of the buttoned down suits she usually wore, she was wearing a black lycra dress that hugged her curves. The hem ended mid thigh and showed off the expanse of leg that was accentuated by her 3" heels. Her hair was piled on top of head with a black clip and wisps were falling softly around her face. Instead of her usual red lipstick, she was wearing soft pink/mauve shade that made her whole face look soft and her lips beckoned me. 

I wolf whistled at her and she broke out into a smile that sent shivers down my spine. "Wow." That was all I could manage. 

"Like it?" 

"Like it? Like it? I love it." 

"You're going to turn some heads yourself." 

I looked down at myself and shrugged. I was trussed up in a tux with a black silk cumber bund with silk shirt and pleated black pants. "Your standard monkey suit," I quipped. I'd finally broken down and bought one last year. Renting got tiresome and you couldn't always count on them having what you wanted. I had the money so I bought it and it had nearly rotted in my closet ever since. 

"You fill it out pretty nicely. I love the way you dress." 

"You do?" 

"Yeah, I love your tailored Armani suits and silk shirts. I love the way your jeans ride low on your hips. They're snug but not tight. I love you in a snug turtleneck. Your chest drives me crazy when I see you in that black turtle neck you have." 

I stood with my mouth hanging open. "Uh, thanks. I didn't know you paid that much attention to my wardrobe." 

"I pay attention to almost everything about you." 

I swallowed hard. "How come I never noticed?" 

"I have no earthly idea," she deadpanned. We laughed then. 

"I might want to help you with the tie collection though." We laughed even harder then. I knew my ties were hideous, but I'd never cared much. We were required to wear them, so I figured I'd push the envelope and buy weird ones to offset the standard G-Man look. 

"Well, if we don't leave now, we may not make it to this seminar. You keep giving me compliments and I'm going to rip that little scrap of lycra off your body and haul you back into the bed." 

She flushed. "Let's go." I followed her as she grabbed her purse and we headed for the door. 

The drive was relatively silent to the Sheraton Hotel. Furtive glances at him told me he was tense. The set of his jaw, his tight grip on the steering wheel were sure signs of his discomfort. 

"What is it, Mulder?" 

"I'm nervous." 

"Why?" 

He laughed humorlessly. "I'm on a date with Dana Scully." 

I chuckled then. He was so damn sexy. 

"Why does that make you nervous?" 

"I want to be the date you want me to be and I'm not sure exactly what you expect." He said this quietly, his eyes never leaving the road. 

"Relax, be yourself. That's all." 

"Details. I want details. I don't want to embarrass you." He attempted to inject some humor into this situation but I knew he was truly worried. 

"Fox." I said his name softly and he looked at me sharply. He still wasn't used to me using his first name, but I like the way it got his attention. "Look, I want to go and have a nice dinner. I want to dance with you because it's a good excuse to hold you close in public. I want you to be my friend and make this tremendously boring event worthwhile just by being there for me. Just be there, that's all. No fuss. No muss. You've been my friend for seven years. We've gone to events together before. This is no different." 

"Yes it is." 

"How?" 

"You know I'm in love with you." This was said so quietly that I barely heard him. "Before, I was just your ... partner. Now, I'm your ... significant other." 

"And?" 

"And it changes the rules." 

"What rules? What is it you're asking?" 

"I couldn't touch you before, except maybe the small of your back. Can I touch you? Hold your hand?" 

"Yes." He nodded slowly. 

"How about this. Do what you feel like doing and I'll tell you if it bothers me and you do the same. That's the only way we can learn about each other and what we're comfortable with. This is new territory for me too. Being able to touch you is weird." 

"I know what you mean." 

"It's funny how you can have mild-blowing sex one night and not be able to look someone straight in the eye the next morning. I know it's not logical, but suddenly, I want to look good for you and I never cared about that before." 

"Mind blowing, huh?" His smirk was back. I grinned shyly and turned to look out the window. He chuckled softly. 

"Ditto. And Dana?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't worry about how you look. You could wear a burlap sack and you'd look good to me." I laughed now, the tension suddenly broken. We smiled at each other and I reached out to take his hand. He squeezed my fingers gently and laced his long graceful fingers through mine. 

* * *

**SHERATON HOTEL**  
**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**  
7:30 PM 

He pulled into the crowded hotel parking lot and parked the car, killing the ignition. He slid out of the car while I was gathering my purse and opened the door for me and extended his hand. Normally, I would have shooed his chivalry away, but not now. I took his hand and he tugged me gently to my feet. His palm took up residence on the small of my back and then he looked down at me and tentatively inched his hand to my hip. I nodded and he smiled, sliding his warm hand around to gently grip my hipbone. Well, the unspoken communication was still working. We entered the hotel lobby and saw the sign for the seminar pointing us down a hallway. 

We found the ballroom room and entered his hand firmly on my hip. I suddenly realized how proud I was to have him with me. We got our table assignment and crossed the floor. I noticed the female head turning to look and follow us across the floor. Sure enough, we were at a table with Matty Scanlon. They apparently always seated us alphabetically, and last name ensured that I would end up at a table with her. 

She was hanging on some guy with streaked blonde hair and broad shoulders. He was about half her age. Instead of stealing myself for the usual sarcastic jibes she sent my way, I smiled broadly and drew her attention away from the beach boy as Mulder pulled out my chair. 

"Hello, Matty, here we are again, huh?" 

She looked up with a smug expression on her face, undoubtedly about to flaunt her cradle boy in front of me when she caught sight of Mulder tucking my chair in for me and sliding into the seat next to me. It was worth all these lousy, boring seminars of the past to see her face. Her smug expression went slack and her jaw dropped open, her eyes widening and fixing on him. 

"Catching flies?" I asked innocently. Her jaw snapped shut. I turned to her date and extended my hand. "Dana Scully." 

He took my hand firmly and introduced himself, "Brad Martin." I nodded. 

She still hadn't taken her eyes off Mulder. He smiled broadly at her and extended his hand. "Fox Mulder." 

She hesitated but then took his hand lightly. "Hi, Matty Scanlon." 

He retracted his hand gracefully as she tried to linger. He turned to me and put his arm across the back of my chair, his warm palm cupping my shoulder. He eyed me, his unspoken question clear, 'Is this O.K.' I nodded and he smiled slow and warm, our gazes locking. 

I ventured a look at Matty. She was still staring and her date was looking rather perturbed. Mulder turned his attention to the stage set up at the end of the ballroom as a man with silver hair approached the podium. I studied him then. God Almighty, he was beautiful. Especially tonight. He'd put a small amount of moose in his hair and it stuck up in neat spikes that blended at the back of his head. The tux made his shoulders look broad and his waist trim. The pleated trousers were loose in the hips but hugged his legs snugly in his position, sitting with his legs extended casually under the table, his ankles crossed. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight. We will have our dinner first and then the first of three speakers. Our first speaker is Dr. Cameron Rowe. He will give a brief talk on the new protocols for blood borne pathogens. Our second speaker is Dr. Sheila Rosvani. She will show slides and give a talk on a new tool developed for cranial insertion. 

Mulder murmured, "Oh goody, I'll bet those slides will be appetizing. Are you sure we should eat first." 

I giggled. "You're in a room full of doctors, I'm sure you're safe." He suppressed a chuckle with a warm smile. 

The announcer continued. "Our final speaker will be Dr. Brian Henderson. He will be presenting excerpts from his new book titled, "Toxicology in Pathology. But for now, enjoy your dinner. After the talks we will have a D.J. and dancing to round out our evening. 

"Ooo, Toxicology in Pathology, I'll bet he's a great dinner conversationalist." Marcia laughed a little too forcefully. I smiled sweetly at her. I was surprisingly unruffled by her furtive glances and obvious attempts to draw his attention. I knew he was mine. MINE! It was too weird. I wasn't used the feeling yet. 

Matty turned her hungry gaze on Mulder again and his eyes swung back to the table and he raised one eyebrow at her. 

"So, Fox, what do you do?" 

"Mulder." 

"Excuse me." 

"Call me Mulder." 

"Oh, O.K., Mulder, then. What do you do?" 

He looked at me as if asking permission. I shrugged. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to know he was my partner, but I didn't really know what else to say. He must have seen the indecision in my eyes. It was really amazing how he could know when something was out of kilter with me. 

"I've got a Ph.D. in Psychology." 

"You're a doctor too?" 

"Of Psychology." 

"Are you in practice?" 

"Uh, no, I put my education to use in other ways." 

Her tone was flirtatious. "What other ways would that be, Mulder," she purred. Her date gripped her hand on top of the table and she pulled it away. He looked hurt and angry that her attention was so easily supplanted. 

"I'm an FBI agent." 

"Oh, do you work with Dana?" 

He looked at me again. He was obviously unsure how to handle this. Suddenly, I didn't care. 

"Yes." I answered for him. Her eyes darted to mine. He visibly relaxed. 

"Yes, I work with Dana, really well with Dana. In more ways than one, in fact." He waggled his eyes at me and I burst out laughing. His turning into a joke, a flirt directed me at me effectively derailed her line of questioning. He hadn't said he was my partner. 

"Oh, lucky you." Her voice was slightly acidic. 

"I think so," he replied, still smiling at me. 

Dinner was served. I had the Chicken Cordon Blue and Mulder had the Prime Rib. Seemed this was always the standard fare at these things. The food was good, and we each had a glass of wine, relaxing into the meal. We were quiet for a bit and then he and I started discussing a profile he had done the previous week for VCS unit. 

Brad turned out to be intelligent and friendly, despite his young age. He was a stockbroker for a prestigious firm and had a decent head on his shoulder. He asked interested and insightful questions about the profile. 

"Mulder, this stuff fascinates me." 

"Really, maybe you should become a profiler." 

"No way. I couldn't take the stress. How did you get into it? I mean, where did you go to school." 

"Oxford." Marcia was visibly impressed with this. But then again, I knew how much appearance and labels meant to her. She was a decent pathologist, I had to admit, but her attitude was so superior that most people were not fond of her. She worked for the D.C. Medical Examiner's Office. 

"Very prestigious," she commented. He shrugged and took another bite of his Prime Rib. 

Brad jumped in again. "So you have a doctorate from Oxford in psychology. Then you joined the FBI." 

"Yes, I was in violent crimes first." 

I piped up, suddenly enjoying this. It was so rare that someone was giving him the attention he deserved. "His claim to fame was doing a profile that helped VCS catch Monty Props." 

Matty looked sharply at him. "You mean, the Monty Props, the serial killer from back in the 80's?" 

"Yup." That was Mulder's only reply. I realized that one of the things that was so endearing about him was that he was really was unimpressed with himself. 

"Wow, that must have been something." 

"It was something all right. I don't really like to talk about it." 

Both Brad and Matty exchanged a glance. I gave him 'I'm sorry look' and he smiled at me and replied. "It's O.K." 

Marcia queried, "What's O.K.?" That's when I realized I hadn't spoken aloud but he had. 

Mulder answered her. "Oh, Dana apologized for bringing it up but it's O.K." 

"No she didn't." 

"Yes, she did." 

"Fox, I'm sitting right here and she hasn't said a word." 

"Mulder," he corrected. 

He looked at me, wearing my shit eating grin and then back to Marcia, realizing what had happened. That unspoken communication thing again. 

"She didn't apologize out loud," he explained. 

"What do you mean?" 

"We...uh...sometimes communicate without words." 

Brad laughed at this. "What Dana, are you telepathic or something?" It was a joke and Mulder smiled broadly, knowing how improbable that was given my background. 

I wasn't sure how to answer him. Mulder jumped in again. 

"We have a bond, ya know, one that lets us interpret expressions and unspoken questions and comments sometimes. It is a little weird, but I'm so used to it I don't even think about it now." 

"Weird," Brad commented. "It's downright spooky." 

Mulder and I both laughed at that. He replied, "Yeah, I guess it is, but that's just one of the many reasons I love her." I let out a little gasp. Mulder smiled at me broadly and Brad grinned at me. Matty choked softly on the wine she had been about to swallow. 

He had just declared himself to me last night and hearing him say it in front of others was the last thing I expected. I knew how hard it was for him to express himself. I felt a warm glow spread throughout my body and I blushed. Me. Dana Scully, blushed. Mulder chuckled softly. His raised eyebrow asked the question, 'Was that too much?' 

I answered him out loud. "No, I like it." 

Brad laughed again. "There you go again. Downright spooky." We smiled at each other and then at him. Matty was scowling. 

Dinner finished and we ate our desserts as the first of the speakers droned on about protocols and universal precautions that we all knew about. There was little new news, except for some more stringent protections against HIV and Hepatitis, like wearing double sets of gloves and nose plugs, along with the safety goggles. 

We were silent through most of it. Mulder had moved his chair away from the table to sit closer to me and had his hand draped over my shoulders. He was drawing lazy circles on my bicep with his fingertips that were sending shivers down my back. At one point, I glanced at Matty to see her glaring at me. At just that moment he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of my head. I turned to him, Matty forgotten and smiled at him. 

At long last the speaking was done and the D.J. took the stage. Music began blaring out over the ballroom and couples got up to dance. 

Matty wasn't even glancing at her date and asked Mulder to dance. "Mulder, would you like to dance?" I glared at her for the first time that evening and saw her give me a smug smile. She was enjoying my ire and I carefully schooled my face into nonchalance again. I looked at Mulder to find him looking at me. I shrugged, giving permission, but he'd seen the flash of annoyance and felt me stiffen. 

"Uh, thanks Matty, but I don't like to fast dance." 

"Oh, well, maybe a slow one then later." 

He looked directly at her now. "No, I save those for Dana, sorry." 

She slumped back in her seat, defeated. I beamed at him. I couldn't wait to get out of here, but I also wanted to dance with him. After a few fast songs with pounding beats, the D.J. put on a slow song. 

I stood up and held out my hand. "Dance with me, Fox." 

He stood and I heard Matty say over the music. "I thought no one could call you Fox." 

He looked at her briefly, "Dana can. Only her though." With that he took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. 

This Matty woman was becoming an extreme pest. I thought that Scully had been exaggerating when she told me about her but I guess I should have known that Scully doesn't exaggerate. I had never before thought about her in womanly competition with anyone. To me, there was no comparison. No one could hold a candle to her. I felt good that I could make her feel wanted in front of this woman. The woman obviously had touched some nerve in Scully, a hidden insecurity that maybe wasn't desirable. That was a laugh. Matty reminded me of Phoebe, playing head games, passive/aggressive behavior. Poor Brad, he didn't know what he was in for if he stuck around. 

I sighed and led Dana onto the dance floor. I tentatively put an arm around her waist, holding her lightly and picked up her other hand. She immediately disengaged her hand from mine, wound her arms around my waist on the inside of my jacket. I wasn't sure she wouldn't still want to be circumspect now that we were in view of everyone. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against me. She laid her head on my chest and sighed. 

God, she felt good. I leaned into her ear. "You feel so good Dana. I never thought I'd get to dance with you like this." I felt a shiver go down her spine and gripped her a little tighter. 

We swayed slowly to the music, her thighs brushing mine and I felt my groin stir into action. I heard her sigh again and press herself into my hips. I bit back a little groan as I felt myself stiffen in response. I whispered to her again. "Dana, careful, or I will embarrass you before we leave her tonight." 

She chuckled but just snuggled deeper into my chest. We swayed that way for a minute, just enjoying the feel of being held by one another. I looked down at her and saw her lift her head to look back at Matty who was staring at them. 

"She's staring at us," she whispered. 

"Yeah, I noticed." 

"She really irritates me. I know I shouldn't let her, but she's just insulted me one too many times." 

"Ignore her." 

"I can't." 

"Can I help?" 

"You already have. She's seething with jealousy." 

"Hardly, it's just a game to her, it's not about me." 

"I know, but she's jealous and I know it shouldn't, but it makes me feel good that she is." 

"How jealous do you want to make her?" I asked this softly. Her eyes snapped up to mine. 

"What do you have in mind Agent Mulder?" 

I lowered my lips to a hairs' breathe away from hers. I waited, swaying easily, asking her how bold she wanted to be with my eyes. God, I loved the way we could communicate this way. 

She nodded, almost imperceptibly but it was enough for me. I lowered my mouth to hers, brushing across her lips sideways with mine. She inhaled sharply, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. I licked her lips and then gently pushed my tongue inside her mouth. She moaned right into my mouth. I was lost. I felt the vibrations shoot straight to my groin and I deepened the kiss, dueling with her tongue and licking her teeth. I had discovered last night that she had a particularly wonderful reaction to a certain move that I loved to perform so I pulled away briefly, leaving my lips brushing hers and whispered, "Give it to me." 

She knew what I meant and opened her mouth. Her tongue slid slowly into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around hers and grasped it gently between my lips and sucked it gently into my mouth, pulling back to feel the slightly surface, then sucking it in again. She groaned softly and then I felt her body go slack in my arms. I tightened my grip on her waist to keep her upright on those heels. I still have no idea how she walks in them. I couldn't get enough of feeling her body melt into mine when I did that. It was intoxicating. I broke the kiss and laid my forehead on hers. 

"You're on to me," she whispered. 

"I'd rather be in you." She shook her head as if to clear it. 

"I'm in trouble." 

"Good trouble, I hope." 

"Let's get out of here." I grabbed her hand and walked swiftly back to the table, picking up her purse and handing it to her. Matty had been forgotten until she spoke. 

"You're leaving?" I noticed she addressed me and not Dana. 

"Yes, it was nice meeting you." I turned and nodded at Brad who smiled sadly back at me. He knew her behavior wasn't my fault and that made me feel a little better. Then he surprised me. 

"Mulder, could I talk to you for just a second." 

Scully looked at me sharply. I didn't know how to get out of it. "Uh, yeah, but make it quick." 

He nodded, stood and we stepped a couple of tables away and headed for the wall. He reached it and stopped and turned around to face me. I stood watching him, afraid he was going to give me some bullshit. 

"Mulder, I know this is going to sound weird, but I was watching you on the dance floor with her." 

"Yeah, and?" 

"And I see the way she looks at you." I smiled. "Well, I was just wondering." 

"Wondering what?" 

"What did you do to make her melt into like that?" 

Now I was grinning broadly and sneaked a look at Scully who was waiting patiently with an inquisitive look on her face, obviously impatient. 

"Ya know what, forget it, I feel stupid now." I took pity on the younger man. It was so ironic that anyone was asking me for advice on women I would have laughed if he didn't look so whipped. 

"I'm not sure. But there is one trick you can try." 

His smile was self-conscious but curiosity got the better of him. "What's that?" 

"It's going to sound crude, but it isn't." 

"What? Please, tell me. I need all the help I can get." 

"Suck on her tongue." His eyes snapped up to mine and he coughed. I slapped him on the back. "Easy, cowboy." 

He grinned at me, obviously surprised by my answer. 

"But I have better advice." 

"What's that." 

"It's none of my business." I was back peddling now. 

"No, tell me, please." 

"Women like Matty like to play head games. The fawn on you and then ignore you to keep you chasing them. She's a good looking woman but her type is usually not worth the effort. Believe me. I know you don't know me, but I've been with women like her and they never leave you with anything but a broken heart and a mind fuck." 

"So you're advice?" 

"Find another woman, one who likes you for who you are, not how you look. If you have that, the physical attraction will grow." 

"Thanks man, I didn't mean for this to turn into a locker room." 

I chuckled. "No problem. Look I really have to go. Hot date, you know." 

He laughed at that and we strolled back to the table. Scully looked relieved and I smiled reassuringly at her. "Ready?" 

"Yes." 

I gave her my 'I'll tell you later' look. She nodded. We turned to see Brad chuckling as he watched the silent interplay. Matty was glaring. 

We left holding hands. Such a simple pleasure, but to hold her hand was great. I felt so good, just so alive to have her there beside me, touching me. 

* * *

* * *

**THE LEAP II: 2**

**DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT**  
**SATURDAY NIGHT**  
11:00 PM 

What a night! Mulder surpassed all my expectations. Not only did Matty drool over him but he never gave her any reason to keep flirting. He only had eyes for her. She knew it was bitchy to exalt in another woman's jealousy but she couldn't help it. What made it better was that Mulder had not been his usual flirty self with the women they ran into. He had paid close attention to her all night. She reveled in the little touches on her arm, the silent affection as he brushed his leg against hers under the table. But the kiss was killer. Right there in front of everyone. What the hell? Anyone could have seen that and it could get back to a co-worker! But, when he kisses me, I forget where I am. It's as if we are the only two people in the world. 

So now, here we are standing in my bedroom, just looking at each other. I'm suddenly nervous again. It's ridiculous but I am. No man has ever made me this shy. 

"Dana." 

"Yeah?" 

"I want to make love to you again." 

"Me too." 

"Are you nervous?" 

"Um, yeah." 

"Don't be. You're beautiful." 

I blush. He removes his jacket, bow tie, cumber bund and lies them on the chair near the closet. He's watching me as he unbuttons his shirt and yanks it from his pants. I take the hint and reach behind me to unfasten the zipper that runs down the back of my dress. It falls cleanly down my body and pools at my feet. He gasps and stares at me. I'm standing here in nothing but my black lace bra, panties and 3" black leather pumps. I feel silly, but a little exhilarated with anticipation. 

Nervousness seizes me again as I go to turn away. 

"No." The one word command stops me dead in my tracks. I peer up at him and our eyes lock. My nervousness drains away as I see the hunger, the desire, the love staring out at me. Raw. That's a good word to describe his look. 

"You are exquisite," he whispers. 

I smile at him and reach up to pull out my hair clip. My unruly waves tumble around my head and his breath hitches again. He is standing frozen, hands at his side. 

"I seem to be at a disadvantage here." 

My words spur him into action and he slips out of shirt, tossing it on the chair. His hands go to his pants and unbutton and unzip them. He slips out of his shoes and let his pants drop, then bends and removes his socks. Now he is exposed to me except for his black boxers that hug his thighs. 

He whispers. "I want to see all of you." 

"What's good for the goose..." 

He smiles and we both remove our underwear. I still have my shoes on. He approaches me slowly, his erection standing full at attention. I reach out to smooth my palm over his silky hardness from tip to root and back again. He hisses through his teeth. 

"Turn around," he whispers. 

I turn around and realize I am standing in front of my Victorian full-length mirror. It was a gift from my mother. It stands on legs and is hinged on the sides. I watch him in the mirror. Even in my heels, his nose is above my head. He leans his head to the side of mine and his hands come around to my front, skidding up my stomach to cup my breasts. My head falls back into his chest and I feel his hardness press in between my ass cheeks. 

"Dana, you are so beautiful. Don't ever doubt it. Don't ever let some mind game floosy make you think you are not a desirable woman." How did he know Matty made me feel that way? I watch mesmerized as he reduces me to mush. 

"You're breasts are perfect." Oh god, he's pinching my nipples and rolling them between his fingers. His breath is not on my neck. One hand slides down and caresses my rib cage. 

"Your waist is so small." My eyes slip shut as his gentle ministrations cause shivers to quake my body. "Open your eyes, look at yourself." I force my eyes open and become entranced by the sight of his strong brown hands on my white skin. 

He cups my hips, gently rubbing his callused hands over my skin, sending tingles to the apex of my thighs. I feel him press himself into my backside. The pressure on my rectum sends a gush of warmth to my legs and my labia swell and tingle. "Oh God, Fox, you make me so wet." 

He sucks in his breath and a hand travels down to the curls between my legs and he tugs gently on the hair making me moan. His other hand is still squeezing my breast, testing its weight and returning to skim over my hardened nipple. "How wet, Dana?" 

I put my hand over his and guide him between my legs, spreading my legs slightly to give better access. His fingers brush across my leaking, swollen folds and we both moan at the sensation. "Christ, Dana, you are so wet." 

"I told you." 

"I can't believe I can do this to you." 

"You're the only one who can do this to me." He catches my eyes in the glass, looking stunned. I nod. 

"Unbelievable." That's all he says as two fingers slide into my canal without warning and begin swirling my wetness. My legs are shaking now and his other hand leaves my breast to clasp around my waist, holding me steady. My head lolls back and forth on his chest, but I struggle to keep my eyes open and watch what he is doing. His chin rests on my shoulder and I can feel the heat of his torso on my back. His light springy chest hair, brushes the sensitive skin between my shoulder blades, creating a buzz in my whole torso. He pulls my wetness out on his fingers and spreads it around. Then I let out a shout as his fingers brush over the swollen hood of my clitoris. That little bundle of nerves is throbbing deliciously now and I press myself into his hand. I reach back to place my palms on the outside of his thighs to steady myself. 

He responds by circling me and carefully pulling the hood back to expose my erect nub. Then his thumb comes down hard over it brushing from top to bottom and his fingers slide into me again. My walls clench around his fingers hard, once and I hear his gasp in my ear. He slowly but deliberately presses the head of his cock against my rectum firmly, not entering but stretching the muscle. He is stone still for about one second then the hand around my waist presses to my stomach firmly, holding him in place. His hips tip forward and he begins plunging his fingers into my aching canal, curling his fingers to brush the front wall of my vagina as his thumb frantically circles the center of my pleasure. 

"Fooooxxxx." His name wrenched around is a groan is all I get out as the waves of an incredible orgasm rip through me. His whole torso supports my body as I arch back against him as the shudders rack my body. My legs ache from the strain of standing and the heels I'm perched on. My eyes snap open to see him. His head is thrown back, but his eyes are open. His hand still working furiously on my body as I feel his cock throb against my ass. The sight sends me crashing into a second wave of rippling muscle contractions, gripping his fingers. 

"Ahhh, Dana, holy shit." He stops moving as my body slowly ripples with aftershocks. I can't believe I'm still standing. He holds me gently but makes no move to remove his fingers. 

"God, Fox, you're going to kill me." He chuckles, his eyes coming back to focus on mine in the mirror. 

"Do you see how beautiful you are in your passion? Exquisite. I don't have any words to describe how utterly beautiful you are." 

He removes his fingers and I moan softly at the loss. Then I feel his wet hand reaching between my legs from behind as backs up slightly. He spreads my wetness on my rear end and bends down to lap it up with his raspy tongue. My body reacts as though it's been shocked and I lean forward and grip the sides of the mirror frame. "Take me, Fox, now." 

He looks up, his eyes dark with want. "Here?" 

"Here, right now." I tilt my butt up to expose myself fully, leaning forward for balance and gripping the mirror tight. 

I feel his shaft at my entrance and he teases me by poking in just a little and pulling back out. I suck my bottom lip into my teeth and bite down. "Now, Fox." 

He smiles a leer in the mirror and grasps my hips firmly, his large hands covering the sides of my ass. I see his knees bend slightly. Even with 3" inch heels, he had to bend. He slips into me with maddening slowness and control, inch by inch. I am full to brim when he stops and I feel him grip me a bit tighter. I contract my muscles around him and then choke on a groan as it causes his hips to snap and slam himself tight into me, stretching my cervix up into my uterus. Christ, he's huge! This deep pelvic pressure is something I've never experienced. It's a delicious ache that spreads as my muscles stretch to accommodate him. He stops, giving me a chance to adjust to him. He must have felt my walls relax because at that moment he began moving, thrusting slowly, gently spreading my ass cheeks. 

He is looking down, watching himself slide in and out of me. He begins groaning low in his throat. The sounds he makes ratchet my desire up a notch. I begin to thrust my backside into him. He understands and quickens his pace, pulling out almost completely now, and sliding back in with more urgency. He bends his knees even more, leaning forward and begins to pound upwards into me as he begins losing control. I feel my pelvis coiling with preorgasm tightness again as he becomes rougher in his thrusts, chanting my name like a mantra. 

I look down in the mirror. Now that he is bending lower, I can see him sliding out of me and ramming back in. His enormous shaft is glistening in the soft light of the bedside lamp, wet with my juices. The sight is overwhelming and I feel him stiffen, dig his fingers into my hips. I begin to contract with my orgasm as he releases into me. He jerks hard and swift with every splash of his ejaculation. His come is hot and coats my insides with a delicious warmth. 

We come back to earth panting heavily. He slides out of me slowly and my legs are unable to hold me any longer. I stumble and he catches me around the waist. 

"Shit!" 

He chuckles. "Lose the shoes." I kick them off and he backs up, dragging me to the edge of the bed. We collapse in a heap and wait for our breathing to return to normal. 

He gets up slowly and crawls over to his overnight bag that he had left in the bedroom earlier that evening. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I have something for you." He rifles in the contents of the bag. His hand stops and I see him swallow hard. 

"Close your eyes." 

I close my eyes. "A surprise?" 

"I hope so." His voice is quivering. 

"Fox, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Just keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them. No peeking." 

"O.K." I smile in anticipation. Usually I don't like surprises, but right now I might just change my mind. I have no idea what he's up to. I feel the mattress sink with his weight and feel him crawl up beside me. 

I recline on the pillows against the headboard, turning my face to him. I can feel his heat and know he is there beside me. 

"No peeking." 

"I won't." 

He takes both my hands in his and takes a deep breath. I feel him shift and know that he is kneeling beside me. He releases my hand and I feel something cool and velvety land on my navel. 

"Oh." 

"No peeking." I nod. 

"Dana, you know how much I love you, right?" 

"Yes. I love you too, Fox." 

"I want to wake up next to you every day." 

"Sounds good." 

"I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night." 

"I know. What's this about, Fox?" My voice betrays my curiosity. My eyes are still closed. I can detect the nervousness in his voice. 

"What's on my navel?" 

"The surprise." 

"Can I look?" 

"Not yet." 

"Do you want the same things Dana?" 

"Of course I do." 

"Then..." 

"What?" 

"Marry me, Dana, be my wife." The words are spoken so softly. My eyes pop open. 

"You peeked." 

"What?" 

"You peeked." This is said with a quiver in his voice and he points at my abdomen. I look down and gasped. There in a little black velvet box with the lid open lays the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. The band is a braided pattern in platinum. On top of it sits a large marquis shaped diamond, nestled in a white gold prongs. 

My jaw works open and shut again and my breathing gets shallow. I hear him sniffle and snap my eyes up to his. There are tears streaming down his face. 

"Say something, Dana, please." His bottom lip is quivering. I can see the fear of rejection in his eyes. I now how much courage this must have taken for him. When did he get the ring? 

"Dana?" He hiccups a little. I know that if I don't speak he's going to start sobbing. Something in his face allows me to find my voice. 

"It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, Fox." 

He shrugs and looks away. He whispers, "But will you wear it?" 

I realize that I will never be happy with anyone else. No one else will ever compare with this complicated, brilliant, kooky man beside me who is the most fabulous lover I've ever had. 

I mean to sound firm, but my voice comes out breathy in spite of my best efforts. "Yeess." His head snaps back to look at me and a smile mixed with tears and relief washes over his face. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really." I reach down and carefully pluck the ring out. He reaches out and takes it from me, grabbing my left hand and gently slides it on my finger. I curl my fingers around his. It's a perfect fit. We both stare at it for minute, stunned by the sight. 

Tears start silently tracking down my cheeks. He looks up to see me and yanks me into his arms. "Shhh, Shhh, don't cry. I love you so much. You've just made me the happiest man on earth." 

"Oh, God, Fox. I never thought..." 

"What?" 

"I never thought anyone would ever love me...like this." 

He pulls back and cups my face in his hands. "You've got to be kidding me." 

"No, I'm not." 

He shakes his head as if he can't believe my insecurity. "That's supposed to be my line." 

I smile at him. "I can't believe what we're doing." 

"Me neither. But we have time. We can be engaged as long as we need to be." 

"What do we tell everyone?" 

"The truth?" 

"And let the chips fall where they may?" 

"Sounds like a plan to me." 

"It won't be easy." 

"Nothing with us ever is with us but that's what makes it so great." 

I am so overwhelmed with love for this man. My life is going to change radically. Two days and my life has turned around 180 degrees. I don't know how it happened. But it feels right and I'm tired of waiting for happiness. I won't walk away from this, from him. I can't. I realize I was never capable of walking away from him. What made me think I could ever live without this man? 

"I love you, Fox. I've never been this happy." 

"Ditto." Then I was lost in soul shaking kiss as his lips descended on mine. 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
